


【博君一肖】反转指导（下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 67





	【博君一肖】反转指导（下）

卧槽。

肖战听见这一声差点立地升天。

“啊我我、”小兔子连头都不敢回，听见厕所里的水声要没了，反着手机对准话筒，低声说了句“我一会给你解释！！”立刻把电话挂了。

还解释什么，我可全看见了。王一博腾地站起身，飞快按了几下手机。

另一头的助理刚洗完澡上床，一看消息想要昏厥。

【我要去找肖战，不用跟着我，明天正好没行程。】

阿云嘎洗完手出来肖战就蹭地跑进了浴室，打开水龙呼了口气斟酌着怎么跟王一博那个醋王解释。

【老王！你听我说！我也不知道他会——】字打到一半弹窗跳出了新消息。

【助理：战哥！刚刚小卓跟我说王老师大晚上抽风要去找你！你不是明晚就回来了么，你干什么了哇！】

？？？？？

他在上海，离无锡可就不到两个小时！肖战急的直抓头发，王一博决定的事他就是打爆电话估计也改变不了，而且外面还坐着一个阿云嘎，总不能赶人走啊，纠结了半天只能兵来将挡 水来土掩。

肖战回到房间，抿着嘴小心翼翼坐到椅子上，阿云嘎看到肖战抓着手机坐立不安的，屁股就蹭了个边，想着他脸皮薄还是没说什么。

结果这一顿饭肖战吃的心不在焉也没换姿势，扒拉了没几口，额角都渗了细密的汗珠。

“我刚刚用了那么大力气吗？”阿云嘎瞬间负罪感爆棚，放下筷子，“过来脱了我看看。”

肖战一下子回过神，疯狂摆手，

“不用不用哥！”

“一看就是没挨过打吧，细皮嫩肉的。”阿云嘎笑笑，没有强求，“这么怕疼以后可别不好好吃饭了，我家大龙那就是被我揍好的。”

肖战欲哭无泪，捎带同情了几秒郑云龙。哥，你知不知道你眼里的细皮嫩肉天天挨揍啊。

“累了一天你早点休息，这饭也没吃多少，明天早晨下来吃饭听见没有？”阿云嘎起身收拾自己的碗筷，满意地看到人乖巧点头。

收拾得差不多时，敲门声意料之中的到来。

肖战手上的碗差点掉到地上，装作不经意地弄脏了手，让阿云嘎去开门。

“哎？一博？”阿云嘎看见门口风尘仆仆的人微微惊讶。

“你好，我是王一博，肖战的男朋友。”王一博开门见山。

“怎么这么晚来了。”虽说第一次见面，从肖战口中没少听到他，阿云嘎并没有很陌生的感觉。

“嗯，有点事情。”王一博走进房门，把手里的袋子放到桌子上，脸上带了浅笑，语气礼貌又疏离，眼神却是直勾勾落在里面低头抠手的人身上。

阿云嘎也没在意，反而觉得王一博透着比肖战更多的沉稳。

“既然你来了，那我就放心了，正好看着他吃饭，你不在身边我看他都没心情好好吃。”

这话极大地取悦了王一博，也愿意主动聊几句了。

“哥，他每天吃什么？”

肖战听见王一博这么问，眼睛都瞪大了。

“害，你肯定知道战战除了综艺还有别的事情，”阿云嘎大实话说的一点不含糊，“忙得经常早上起不来，基本不怎么吃，中午嘛......他说为了保持清醒录制期间也不敢吃......反正就是偶尔饿得肚子叫了垫巴几口。”

“过来。”王一博这时候倒是平静了。

小兔子搓搓两边的裤缝，往前走了两步。

和两个小时前被阿云嘎按着拍了两巴掌如出一辙，王一博不由分说大步一迈，压下人的腰，用尽全力冲着小屁股重重甩了两巴掌。

“呜！”肖战一声哀嚎，滚烫的眼泪直直掉出眼眶，要不是王一博捞着怕是要一头栽到地上。

听见两声震天响，阿云嘎眉角一跳，有点尴尬。这小年轻力气还真不小。

“嘎子哥，你们明天几点开始？”王一博收回手，像是刚刚什么都没发生，忽略了低垂着头恨不得把自己埋了的小兔子。

“哦我们——”

“八点！”肖战顾不得没擦干的眼泪扑上去抢着说。

“哎？明天咱不是中午才开始吗，”阿云嘎觉得奇怪，“吃顿饭吃糊涂啦？”

王一博不动声色地对着肖战的方向眯了眯眼，吓得小兔子一句话不敢说。他能不知道肖战的小算盘吗，还不是想着如果能早点开工今晚就可以早点放过。真是天真可爱。

阿云嘎感到自己说错话了，可是又不知道错在哪，想了想还是别在这当电灯泡了。

“那我先回去了，就不打扰你们了哈。”

王一博没拒绝，点了点头送阿云嘎出门。阿云嘎走到门口顿了顿脚步，还是开口叮嘱了几句。

“你俩在一起，战战倒像是个小孩子了。这样也好，有个人管他掰掰他的毛病，省得他糟蹋身体，我看......”阿云嘎附到王一博耳边，“打屁股还挺管用的，你不如试试。”

王一博不置可否，默默地送了客。肖战求助的小眼神还没抛出去，大门就紧闭上了。

整了整衣服，王一博进了浴室。看了一圈没什么趁手的工具，自己倒是带了皮带，但似乎有点过重，思来想去挑了里面的发刷。出来打量了几眼还剩一大半的外卖，蹙了蹙眉。

“过来，把欠的债还了。”王一博扭了扭手腕，走到桌边。

肖战后退一步，还对刚刚那两巴掌耿耿于怀。

“怎么，别人打得了，我打不得？”王一博轻描淡写把玩着发刷，玩味地笑了笑。

“你明知道我不是这个意思！”肖战急了眼，脸上的泪痕还没完全消逝，“我就是......你当着别人面打我呜......”

“那他还当着我的面打你你怎么不说？”

“他又不知道呀！”

身边的人都知道肖战吃的不好，自己居然是最后一个发现的。一想到这王一博心里的醋坛子就倒了又扶，扶了又倒，二话不说站起来拉着人的手照着屁股就是狠狠一下。

啪！

“啊呜！”肖战疼得向前一蹭，身体不稳两手赶紧撑到桌子上，心里的委屈翻涌而来，“你又公报私仇！借着吃醋打我呜呜呜。”

“我打的就是私仇怎么样？”王一博上手压住任蠢蠢欲动的腰，“公报还没算呢。”

三两下就把肖战的裤子剥掉了，时间过了几个小时小屁股的肿都消得差不多了，还剩一片红，摸了两把依然柔软有弹性，欠揍得很。

“让你打肿屁股，怎么一点都没肿呢？”

“你......”王一博大言不惭说着假话，肖战梗得说不出半句反驳。

“既然这样，我们一条一条重新算。”王一博把椅子侧过来，把自己买的粥打开，指了指，“跪上去，撅着吃。”

“王一博！”肖战眼珠子都要掉出来。“你、你怎么——唔！”

“屁股撅好，吃掉。”王一博不多言，抱着人把人摆好姿势，发刷敲了敲屁股。

“我不吃！你不能这样呜呜.......啊！”小兔子一旦辩驳就要挨一下，重复了几回只得哆哆嗦嗦拿起手里的勺子喝粥，“别打呜.......”

啪！啪！

王一博想着小人吃着东西，不能打的太急，每次都等人一口彻底咽下去才不疾不徐地打两下，用的力气却是百分之百。椭圆形的印子把屁股印的更翘了，小兔子几次受不住把勺子掉到桌上，又哭着捡起来。为了保持平衡，手想挡都没有办法，像是无形的桎梏。最后终于经不住呛了一口，软乎乎地开始认错。

“错了呜........咳咳咳......”

“好受吗？”肖战的每声咳嗽都像在敲打着王一博的心，不露声色地收了发刷。

“不、不好受呜呜......”肖战抹着嘴角溢出来的粥。

“以后再不好好吃饭，我就拎着尺子看着你吃，给你数着，几口吃完就打几下。”王一博用巴掌轻拍了拍肖战饱受折磨的小屁股，“坐下吃吧。”

“不坐不坐！”肖战不顾疼痛跳下凳子。

“乖乖把粥喝掉。”王一博打了个响指。

“屁股疼呜呜.....”肖战上去一个熊抱，还是逃不过被扯开的命运。

特意买的养胃的粥，王一博想着小兔子这么久不好好吃饭总要慢慢养才是，一下吃了油腻的怕是不适应。当然，他夹带了“不想让肖战吃别人的东西”的醋味。可肖战现在没有心情咀嚼王一博的细腻，肩膀被他按着，呲牙咧嘴坐在上面。

“呜......”肖战忍着哭声一口一口吞着粥，禁不住打着小奶嗝，停顿地太久发刷就敲在臀侧，一碗粥喝完小脸都要花了。

看着人终于乖乖吃了饭，王一博指挥着肖战去罚站，实际是想让他消消食，要不怎么有精力过完这一晚上呢。

小兔子听见王一博收拾东西的声响，时不时偷偷把手放到身后揉两下，揉着又怕被发现，头也不敢回。

过了20分钟，一片阴影覆盖到了墙上，T恤衫被顺着脊背捋到肩头，几秒的功夫就脱了下来，温热的气息从脖颈处传来，屁股上有一只大手揉捏着，肖战不自觉挺了挺腰，听见身后一阵低笑。

屁股上的印子已经揉散，扩张起来还算顺利。

王一博喜欢后入。这个角度能看清肖战完美的身型曲线，细腰翘臀，身体相贴感受得到他每一下轻微的颤抖，还能在结合时呼噜呼噜毛。

红透了的小屁股吃力又勤奋地吞吐着性器，每一下都完整地进入，王一博除了更狠地蹂躏他别无他想。最后一丝理智告诉自己明天肖战还有录制，不能耽误太久。

事后肖战软趴趴地贴在浴缸上，接受着王一博温柔的清理，一切似乎归于平静，直到——

“宝宝，等会把自己要打的数目打完哦。”王一博揉揉他的头发。

肖战杵在原地傻了眼。

打完它。他听见王一博轻飘飘地说。

这还是第一次做完要回锅的。小兔子无法接受这个事实，蹦跶着就要从浴缸里出去，被王一博从身后裹了浴巾不由分说地擦了一圈，然后就被抱到了床按在腿上。

“打。不听话就用工具。”

肖战哭着把手伸到屁股上，不好借力，一掌下去软绵绵的，在王一博那里根本不能算数。

小狮子捏着他的手，侧着打上去。

啪！

“呜！”自己的手都震了一下。

“要这么打，懂吗？”王一博捏着肖战的手指。

小兔子下了狠心才别扭地往屁股上挥。

啪！啪！啪！

坚持了几下，肖战就精疲力尽。

“老公你打吧呜.....”肖战撅了撅，想着怎么能让王一博同意，摇了摇屁股，“求你.....求你教训我的屁股......把它打肿——嗯！”

没欣赏多久的“美景”，王一博就经不起撩拨地动了手。

啪！啪！啪！

“一口一个嘎子哥叫的很亲嘛。”王一博没头没脑的来了一句。

“你、你吃的什么飞醋！”肖战一听合着半天还在吃醋，“我又不是第一天这么叫呜呜呜.....”

“他打的哪里？嗯？”

王一博死死盯着眼下的屁股，像是在分辨几小时前的点点痕迹。

“呜不知道......”

肖战是真不记得。两巴掌的事情发生在几秒之间，屁股上的疼都来不及消化哪有心思去想究竟打在了哪里。

“好，那就全都打一遍。”

“不——啊！”

“要把刚刚的颜色全都覆盖上才行。宝宝的屁股只能我摸。”王一博抚摸着渐渐再次红肿的屁股，看似温柔了一会，紧接着就是夹着风的巴掌。从上到下从左至右，每一寸皮肤都没有放过，连续的几十掌让肖战疼得头晕眼花，趁着王一博放松了钳制就连滚带爬门边跑，也知道自己光着身体出不去，就是想找个办法歇一会。

“呜呜呜......嘎子哥救我呜.......啊！”

整个人被扛到了肩上，几个大巴掌毫不留情甩到屁股上，肖战扑腾着腿也无用，活生生在这个别扭的位置挨了十几下，最后无力折腾地被摔在床上。

“又提别的男人，不给点教训记不住。”

肖战曾经喝醉的时候提到过队友就被罚得不轻，这次竟然没喝就敢说这种话。王一博从包里拿出早就准备好的东西，原本看人表现不错不想用了，如今看来还是自己太过留情。

胡萝卜形状的跳蛋，专门对付不听话的小兔子屁股，刚刚好。

“什么.....”肖战没反应过来就感到甬道里的冰凉，“啊哈.......别用那个......嗯........”

彻底进入之后胡萝卜只剩了绿色的叶子在外，把肠壁撑的鼓鼓的，两片叶子像是开关附在小穴上，越看越可爱。

“是谁在操你？”王一博拨弄了一下叶片。

“老、老公.......”

“错了哦，是胡萝卜呢。小兔子不乖就要被胡萝卜操。”王一博轻轻抽插着胡萝卜，“告诉老公，胡萝卜好吃吗？小屁股舒服吗？”

“好吃......舒服.....啊！”肖战想要顺着他的话头说，结果又被抽了一下。

“回答错误。记着，这里不许别人碰。”王一博点点小穴，又点点屁股，“还有这里，都只有老公能让你舒服。”

说罢按下了遥控器。刚开始小屁股只是微微一颤，随着档位的提高很快剧烈地抖动起来，一副欠操的模样。

“我、我错、错啊、错了......额啊......”肖战最怕体内的震动，和真实的性爱不一样，这种没有情感的忽快忽慢让他发慌。

王一博感到他的慌乱，终于软下心来，一手伸到前面轻轻帮着撸动肖战的身下，一手摩挲着肿的不像话的屁股，亲吻着他的身体，很快让他达到了高潮。

软塌塌的小兔子终于被抱进了渴望已久的怀里。

“好了好了，结束了宝贝。”王一博舔舐着他的耳朵，“今晚先放过你。”

好像，有什么不对。

算了，没力气想了。肖战睡前迷迷糊糊地想着。

第二天早上的餐桌上，肖战真的按时出现了。只不过坐着坐着身体就一个激灵，还动不动就往厕所跑，王一博每次都笑眯眯地紧随其后。

怎么还让人闹肚子了，这外卖质量太差了。

阿云嘎皱着眉看着两人一前一去的背影默默在心里给了个差评。


End file.
